Butterflies
by jaydream
Summary: *Sometimes just starting a family...makes you forget about all the other things.* ONESHOT COMPLETED. McNozzo MPREG


**I felt in the mood for writing a McNozzo oneshot. So I am. Plus I'm bored and have nothing to do anyway. So this is good news for you guys! :)**

* * *

**Title:** _Butterflies_

**Summary: **_Sometimes just starting a family...makes you forget about all the other things._

**Genre: **_Family/Romance_

**Rating: **_T for slash and mpreg._

**Note:**_ If you read Cinderella, the principal applies here for Tim's pregnancy. If you didn't read it, well I'll let you in on it again. Thanks to a shot that Abby invented and worked on, Tim was able to carry kids._

* * *

**Butterflies**

The apartment was empty and silent except for the constant, soft typing of keys. Tim McGee was sitting at his desk in his apartment on his typewriter contentedly. He was on his ninth Caf-Pow and he knew that Tony would have a heart attack.

Setting the cup down next to the typewriter, Tim took a pause on typing and ran a hand down his large swollen belly. He smiled knowing just what was inside that belly. Two little lives that he and Tony created out of love. Two little boys growing inside of him that would be just like him and Tony. Already in his fifth month, Tim looked and felt like he would give any day. Maybe it was just the excitement. Maybe it was the worry. Maybe both. Either way Tim was constantly reminded of the love he and Tony DiNozzo had everytime he felt a kick.

Tony had been out late on a case with Gibbs and Ziva, so he'd crashed as soon as he got home. Tim left him alone to sleep becuase after all, Tony'd run himself ragged between work and waiting on him hand and foot. Even if Tim went against it. Between the clicking of the typewriter, Tim could hear his partner's soft heavy snoring in the other room.

Stopping abruptly in mid-type Tim looked down at his belly when he felt a kick. He giggled and laid a hand on the center of his belly. "What's wrong boys? You can't be hungry again already." When he was greeted by another kick, Tim giggled again and stood up. He was happy that his favorite blue shirt fit over his huge tummy and had taken up to wearing stretchy band shorts around the house to fit him comfortably. Being only five months pregnant, he was already starting to grow out of many of his usual outfits. His worst nightmare was not finding anything in a bigger size to fit him. He'd resorted to finding plain pants and shirts in the women's maternity section that fitted him well. Tony assured him that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference otherwise. He had been right.

Walk-waddling to the kitchen Tim stretched his arms over his head and yawned. It was midnight and he knew he should get to bed but at the moment he wasn't tired. He was hungry. Maybe when he and his sons were fed and satisfied, he'd be able to sleep. He reached over across the counter and grabbed the jar of pickles he'd left out from his earlier snacking hour. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter too and grinned in delight. He felt the boys kick and giggled sitting at the counter. Uncapping the peanut butter and pickle jars, Tim stuck his thumb and pointer finger into the pickle jar and pulled out a slice dipping it into the peanut butter. Taking a bite he didn't notice Tony standing behind him in a mantank and shorts with adorable bedhead.

Tony wrinkled his nose seeing his partner enjoy his late-night pregnancy craving snack. He couldn't understand what was so appealing about the taste, but if it made his Timmy and boys happy, then by all means Tony would let his Probie eat what he wanted.

Walking over with a yawn, Tony stood behind Tim and laid his head on his shoulder. Tim turned his head and smiled. "Hey. You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I know," Tony kissed his cheek. "But I was lonely without you and the boys."

Tim giggled and kissed his cheek. "I think maybe the boys missed their dada, too."

"Oh yeah?" Tony laid his hand on Tim's belly and stroked it softly. "I missed them, too."

Smiling Tim turned to face Tony resting his hands on his shoulders. Tony grinned and took his face in his hands giving Tim a sweet, loving kiss. Tim closed his eyes and kissed back just as sweetly and lovingly. Tony grinned in the kiss.

"You know I think this is how you ended up pregnant to start with Probie."

Tim giggled. "Well maybe you should stop kissing me."

Tony wrinkled his nose tasting something. "Yeah. I think I should. You taste like pickles and peanut butter. Ick."

"Hey!" Tim slapped Tony's arm playfully. "You know I get hungry now."

Tony smiled and stroked his thighs. "I know." He kissed his cheek and went to get something to drink. Tim got down off the barstool and went back to his desk grabbing his Caf cup and sucking it down dry. Tony looked and rolled his eyes.

"Tiiimmm."

Tim turned and looked at him innocently, lips still around the straw. "Eh?"

"What number Caf is that?"

Tim blushed. "Uhm...five?"

Tony didn't believe him. "Just five Timothy?" He walked over to him and tapped his foot.

Blushing more, Tim pouted. "Nine."

Tony gasped. "Nine? Timmy! I said the maximum could be your usual. Six to seven. You've kicked it up ever since your third month. I don't think it's good for the boys."

"But they LOOVE it, Tony. And I love it, too. You know it," he pouted cutely and deeply. He knew Tony always shook and fell everytime he pouted. It was just one of those various effects he had on his partner.

Sighing Tony kissed his forehead. "Just try to take it easy. For me?"

Tim nodded and tossed the empty cup in the trash can. He yawned, rubbing his eye and Tony knew his boyfriend was tired. He wrapped his arms around Tim, laying hands on his belly and kissed his cheek. "Wanna lay down and get a belly rub?"

Tim smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." Tony took his hand and led him into the bedroom, closing the door. Tim yawned again and laid down on his side of the bed, resting hands on his tummy. The boys kicked lazily and Tim giggled.

Laying on his side by Tim, Tony propped his head on his hand and used his other hand to lift Tim's shirt up to expose his pregnant belly. Tim whined in protest and Tony pouted. "I wanna see your belly."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks bad," Tim blushed.

Tony kissed his cheek. "I don't believe that. You're carrying babies. That's special. It's beautiful." He brushed Tim's honey blonde hair off his forehead softly. "It's something that I love. And I'm excited about and nervous about. That I made babies with you. The person I love more than anything in the world. And I just want to be a good father."

"You will Tony. I know you will."

Tony smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Smiling, Tim stroked Tony's cheek. "You have so much love in you. You have so much to offer to our kids. You will be a great father. You have nothing to worry about I promise."

"Promise promise?"

Tim giggled and nodded. "Promise promise."

Tony smiled and gave him a quick soft kiss then laid his head on Tim's chest above his belly, rubbing his hand on it softly. Tim played his fingers in Tony's hair watching him. Tony smiled lovingly at his partner's belly. "Are you two nice and warm in Daddy's belly?"

Two kicks proceeded Tony's question and he broke out into giggles and grins. "They answered me, Tim."

"I know," Tim smiled. "I felt."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

Tim smiled. "Can't believe what?"

"That we made babies. And not just any babies, but boys. Sons. Two. Plural. Babies. In your belly. That we made. It's just...."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah. Amazing. And wonderful and beautiful and amazing," Tony smiled and kissed Tim's belly softly. "God I love you so much Probie."

Giggling Tim shook his head. "You just love me because I'm pregnant."

"Yes that and," Tony sat up, "becuase you're the most amazing man I've ever met in my life and you're mine." He smiled, stroking his hair. "I never thought in the amount of years we knew each other that you'd be mine. And that we would have kids."

Tim smiled and laid down. "Well we are. Tony," he took his hand and kissed it, "we're together. And we're going to have two little baby boys soon." He smiled and laid Tony's hand flat against his belly. "

Tearing up Tony smiled and Tim noticed right on Tony's tears. "Tony..." sitting up, Tim cupped his partner's face in his hands. "What's the matter?" Tony shook his head and Tim kissed his forehead. "Hey. Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I'm happy and the butterflies are gone."

Tim smiled. "Oh, Tone."

Tony smiled through teary eyes and kissed Tim lightly. "I love you Timmy. I love you and I love...I love our boys and I love you with me and I just...I love you so much Probie. I wouldn't want to trade this for the world. I'm so happy here. Now. With you. With...with babies on the way. I'm so...content. And happy." He took Tim's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers. "I have you. And I love it."

Smiling Tim hugged Tony tightly. "I love you too, Tony." He kissed his head and smiled. "I love you too."

Tony smiled in Tim's neck. He felt relief of worry and the butterflies lift from his stomach. He didn't want to waste any of this time worrying. He didn't have to worry. Because for the moment, he was happy where he was. He was happy with Tim. He was happy knowing that soon, he'd be a father. For now, he wasn't going to worry. For now, everything was okay.

* * *

**Jay**


End file.
